A Fated Meeting
by Rocker-Scene
Summary: Two little boys meet each other at the park, and soon they become best friends.


It was a beautiful afternoon, it was sunny and a there were a lot of people outside. It was the start of summer, so many people were out to be with their family or friends. Though mostly it was families that were out, that way they could spend some time together.

In this day, a mother and her young son were at the park. The little boy mother finally had a break after a long day at work, so she decided to take him out to spend time with him. The little boy was seven years old, he had beautiful black hair and bright hazel (1) eyes.

After a playing with his mother at the swings, slide, and the monkey bars, his mother told him that he could play at the sandbox while she rest. The little boy nodded his head and started running to it, and was happy to see that no one was there yet.

He continue playing by himself, he tried not to get to dirty even though he was failing at it. A couple of minutes later he saw a younger looking coming while he was holding his mother's hand. He didn't want the boy to play with him, but he saw how small he was and that he looked excited.

"Look sweetie, there is another boy playing. Do you mind if he plays with you?" The tall woman asked him as she smiled at him. At first he looked at them, and then he nodded his head.

The women smiled brightly at him, and then she kissed her son forehead telling him to play nice which he said yes. He notices that she sat next to his mother and both of them started talking to each other.

Saga was playing with his bucket trying to make his castles while the other boy was playing by himself with his own bucket and shovel. As he looked at the younger boy, he saw how quiet he was. He hoped that he was not scared of him, or maybe his mother told him not to play with him.

Looking at the younger boy, he decided to go to him and play with him. After all he looked lonely, and he wanted to play with someone else.

Standing up, he removes some of the sand from his pants and walked to where the younger boy was. He stood in front of him, and saw the younger boy look up to him and gave him a confused look.

"Hello! Do you want to play with me?" He asked the younger boy as he sat down next to him. The younger boy looked at him confused, but then nodded his head smiling at him.

Soon the two boys were in the sandcastle playing trying to make more castles, which turn out to look deformed, but in their eyes it looked perfect.

After a while they got bored of it, and they decided to go play somewhere else. They started running in the playground, and by accident the younger boy fell down. He started crying and while his mother was about to come and check on him. Saga came to his side and held his hand and helps him stand up.

After calming the younger boy, both of them started playing again but this time they kept holding hands. Each time Saga saw the younger boy getting tired, he would stop so he could rest.

As they continue playing, he saw how happy the boy looked. He was really small, and he really liked playing with him. He was not as mean as the other boys that he plays with. He knew that soon both of them would have to leave, so he hoped that he would see him again.

Once the younger boy was too tired to run, Saga decided that they should go to the swings. Even though he was 7 years old, he was pretty tall for his age. So he help the younger boy get in the swing. It was a good thing that it had a belt, that way he would not fall.

With his small hands he started pushing the younger boy and was happy to see that they other boy was enjoying it. Both of them were laughing until their mothers came and pushed each boy. For Saga, it was the first time that he had a lot of fun.

Once they got tired of the swings, they told their mother's that they wanted to go to the slide. Though the boy's mother told him that he was still too small to get ride it. Which Saga replied that he would hold him so he would not fall. She agreed so Saga squealed, and took the boy's hand again.

The slide was small, so Saga was able to help him get on top. At first the boy was scared and held into Saga's shirt tightly. Saga kept telling him that he is going to be alright, and that he would protect him, the boy finally agreed.

Once they slide down, the boy held him tightly and he saw how really scared he was. When they were in the ground, he asked him if they wanted to go again. Which the boy replied by giving him a huge smile, and his green eyes shining brightly while he screamed yes.

Soon both of them were going on the slide, while laughing and giggling a lot. They went to the slide for a couple of times until they finally got bored of it.

As they were in the ground sitting, Saga realized that he didn't know the younger boy name.

"By the way, I'm Masamune! Who are you?" He asked as he looked at him.

The younger boy tilted his head, thinking that his name was hard. "Masa-chan?"

Saga giggled and shook his head. "That's not my name, but you can call me that. What's your name?"

As he was about to reply, the boy's mother came and told him that they had to leave since it was getting really late. At first the boy said that he wanted to stay with 'Masa-chan', and then his mother came and also told him that they had to leave.

Both boys pouted but nodded their head, they smiled at each other and promised that they would meet again. He saw that the boy mother took him in her arms and went to the sandbox to take the bucket and shovel.

Then he realizes that he didn't know the younger boy's name, he hope that he would tell him next time they see each other. Holding his mother hand, both of them left the park smiling at each other.

_~End of dream~_

Takano woke up with a small groan wondering why he had that dream. Looking at his alarm clock, he saw that it was 3:00 a.m. He yawn as he lay down again, looking to his side he saw another figure laying down with him.

Making a small smile wrapped his arms around the figure and kissed his forehead. "I love you Ritsu." In which his reply was a small groan, and him cuddling closer to him.

Letting out a small sigh, he started thinking about that dream that he had. It had already forgotten about that, and he remembers that since that day he never saw the boy again. When he went to the park with his mother, he will look for him but he never found him.

His mother told him that maybe they moved somewhere else, or that maybe the boy came in a different time. He finally gave up and never looked for him again, though he did missed him.

Shaking his head, he moved closed to Ritsu again as he took a deep breath to inhale Ritsu's scent. As he fell asleep his last thoughts were.

'_I wonder what happen to him…'_

_~Flashback~_

The younger boy was holding his mother tightly as she carried him back home. After playing at the park for a long time, he was really tired and was falling asleep.

His mother was trying to keep him awake so that she could make him take a shower, since he was very dirty and sweaty though she was glad that he had a lot of fun.

"So did you have fun?"

"Yesh! I like plawing with Masa-chan." He mumbled tiredly.

"Masa-chan? Is that his name?"

"No, his name was hawd so he let me call him like tha'…" He yawns as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Then we can come here again tomorrow, would you like that Ritsu?" She asked him as he gave him a soft smile.

"Yesh mama!" He smiled brightly at her.

Soon both of them arrived home, and Ritsu ran into his dad's arms and told him how much fun he had with 'Masa-chan'.

_~The End~_

If you guys are wondering why it doesn't have that much dialogue, that's because I thought that the story would be better that way. I felt like making them talk would make not be such a good idea.

(1)If you are wondering why I put that, I actually think that Takano's eye color is hazel. I know a lot of people say that it's brown, but I like to think that they are hazel.


End file.
